Anhelos
by Tsuki Lawliet
Summary: Una expresión de los sentimientos de Rukia a Ichigo, un anhelo que no expresa, pero que vive allí en su corazón…


Hola a todos, en lo particular, creo que esta muy lindo este poema, sin embargo, dejo las criticas en sus manos, y recuerden: sus comentarios o criticas son necesarias para mejorar la gracias y espero les guste...

Disclaimer: Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, porque son obra magistral de Tite-sama, larga vida!!!

* * *

*-.-.-.-.-.*-.-.-.-.-.*-.-.-.-.-.*-.-.-.-.*

**Anhelos**

_By Tsuki Lawliet_

*-.-.-.-.-.*-.-.-.-.-.*-.-.-.-.-.*-.-.-.-.*

Un claro haz de luna

Alumbra la espesura

Verde y profunda

Oscura y melancólica

Guardando su ser

Su extraña existencia

No es monotonía

No una vasta rutina…

No es como la vives,

Ni aun como la imaginas

La vida es…

Tangible

Y Hermosa

Imperceptible

Y Grandiosa

Única

Tan singular, como una rosa

E impetuosa,

Como flama refulgente

No todo es preciso

No todo es vacío

Y mucho menos comprensión

Hay cosas inexplicables

Que no tienen definición

Aun asi, tienen una razón, tan poderosa

Y que solo entiende la intuición

Te ocultas en penumbras

Detrás de una sonrisa

Barrera a tu corazón

Tu alma llora, triste soledad

Aunque no lo digas

Y lo escondas, con falsa alegría

Que no me engaña, y

No me miente...

Tus ojos me hablan

Me gritan pidiendo auxilio

Pidiendo un amor

Rogando el salir de allí

De un ciclo de recuerdos y

Lluvia de monotonía

Lúgubre, en toda tu extensión

Se que estás triste,

Siento tu dolor

Quisiera ser tu ángel

Y poder salvarte

Aun sin ser perfecta

Morar a tu lado, seguir con tus pasos

A cada latido de mi vida, sumarle los tuyos

Pese a los obstáculos, y a los defectos

Pisar por tu sendero

Ser como luna adorando al sol

Y como estrella alumbrando tu corazón

Poder ser tu consuelo,

Cuando lágrimas traicionen tus ojos

Y tus pensamientos vuelen, al infinito y más allá

Estar para ti, siempre

Con Dios cual noble testigo, y

Con el amor cual sacrificio

No estás solo

Tú nunca has estado solo,

Porque si lo estás,

Yo también lo estaré

Porque si no vives

Yo tampoco viviré

Porque no habrá,

No existirá,

Un sitio para mí en este mundo

Si no es contigo,

Para ti y tu corazón

Falsa insistencia,

No existen días iguales

Ni un cosmos semejante

Así como realidades iguales

Ni tristezas incurables

Todo es relativo

Desde infinitas extensiones

La soledad no es longeva eternidad

Ni impávida,

Y si fuese cruel,

No vive con la eternidad ni en un vasto espacio

Porque,

No existe nada que la resista

Menos tu corazón, tu alma frágil

No puedes, esa es tu debilidad

Al igual que la mía

Tu corazón se aleja del mío

Mi camino no es contiguo al tuyo,

Aun las mentes jóvenes

Sueñan tanto

Arman ilusiones en una realidad vacía

Que perduraran en el tiempo

Se entremezclan nuestras miradas

Tus ámbares, y los azules míos

No dicen nada

Solo…

Silencio

Podría ser fatal

Unido con hilos de muerte

Podría acabar mal,

Sin embargo

Allí estamos

Mirándonos

Despidiéndonos con las manos

Inmortalizando los recuerdos

Regalando mutua calidez

Expresando una sonrisa

Que calma la tormenta

En nuestros corazones

Afligidos

Por hoy y por siempre

Tal vez, solo tal vez

Eran necesarias

Aquellas experiencias

Sonrisas

Gestos

Son memorias que no se borraran,

Porque los vínculos son más fuertes

Tan fuertes, que ni la crueldad podrán romperlos

Tan eternos como el cielo

Tan brillantes como estrellas

Tan hermosos como sol

Tan maravillosos como amor…

Se rompen los lazos

Y no es por un momento

Y para ser realistas

Se que es algo eterno

Y será muy tormentoso

Aquel cruel sufrimiento

Cuando tú no estés

Y tus ojos no estén, más en que mis recuerdos

No quiero que te vayas,

Permanece aquí junto conmigo

Viviremos cosas gratas

Dignas de recordar

No acabemos con este tiempo

No escribamos despedidas.

Borremos el dolor

Y olvidemos el pasado;

Expresemos nuestro amor

Perpetuémoslo en la inmensidad,

Recordémoslo en grabados

Y que ni el tiempo pudiera ser tan fuerte,

Ni aun siquiera

Para intentar acabarlo

Ni aunque pudiera existir

Un mundo en nuestra contra…

Aun con el fin como enemigo

Aun con todo eso…

No algo que anhele más,

Que ser libre

Y para siempre,

Ser feliz contigo…

Ichigo

* * *

¿Les gusto chicos?, jeje si eso es asi, dejen un comentario que muy bien sabra agradecerse...

Feliz día...


End file.
